Paw Shaped Heart
by M14Mouse
Summary: Alphonse doesn't sleep or eat. He needs to do things to pass the time. Sometimes, he reads…or writes…and sometimes, he saves kittens from trees.


Paw Shaped Heart

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Alphonse doesn't sleep or eat. He needs to do things to pass the time. Sometimes, he reads…or writes…and sometimes, he saves kittens from trees and trash cans.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love bingo prompt: YES!

Alphonse does a lot of things while his big brother was asleep.

Sometimes, he would read or research their current project or mission. Sometimes, he would write. Just notes…not a journal. His big brother would never let him hear the end of it.

Sometimes, he would go for a walk.

He liked it at night. There weren't many people on the streets. The noise was reduced to the echoing steps on the sidewalk and sound of dogs barking. Sometimes, he will pass a person or two. But mostly, he was by himself.

The thing that he liked most was the fact that there was no one to point and stare at him. It made him feel uncomfortable and out of place. Well…more out of place, he was a suit of armor after all. Everywhere they go, people would point. It was disconnecting.

But that wasn't the most disconnected thing.

Not sleeping or eating.

He missed food. He couldn't smell it or taste it. He could only imagine.

He sighed as he forced those thoughts aside. He wanted to clear his thoughts, not jumble it. Slowly, he approached a small park. It had one of those small duck ponds. The ducks aren't there but it would be a great place to seat there and just relax.

He should know better.

Because the moment, he was in a few feet of the lake, he heard a soft meow. He looked around to see if he could find the cat. At first, he didn't see anything. He frowned slightly. Maybe, he was imagining it.

Then he heard another meow. This time, he looked to see a little gray and white kitten.

"How did you get up there, little guy?"

The kitten just meow at him. He was lucky that he wasn't too far off the ground. Climbing a tree would awkward and he was more likely to break the tree too. Gently, he picked the kitten out of the tree. The kitten continued to meow at him as he cupped it close to his chest. Gently, he checked to see if the kitten was alright.

Yup, the kitten was alright and he…was really a she. Slowly, he set her on the ground and the kitten moved away from him. Good, she was going home. Suddenly, the kitten stopped and turned around to stare at him.

"Now, you go home, okay?"

The kitten didn't walk away. She came right back over and batted at his foot. He smiled slightly.

"You know that I am not a toy."

The kitten continued to play with his foot like it was the best toy in the world. It melted his heart a little. He always wanted a kitten but life happened. He took a seat on the grass to allow the kitten to play some more. He wasn't going to keep it. He could play with it for awhile.

So, the kitten won't be lonely.

He liked that idea. He heard something purring against his armor. The kitten gave up on his foot and was now pressed against the side. Gently, he ran his fingers through her fur. He couldn't help but smile.

"You know that I can't keep you."

A soft purring was his answer as the kitten pressed against his fingers.

"Big brother won't allow it."

Another purr.

"But I don't want to leave you here by yourself…especially if you don't have a home."

The kitten continued purr. He could feel her purrs vibrate through his armor.

"So, I am going take you with me. Maybe, we can find you a home. What do you think, Ellie? "

Another purr was the best answer he could get. He knew that she would agree with him too.

-FMAFMA-

"Pleaseeee!"

"No, AL! How is world are we suppose to take care of kitten when we are on the road all of the time!" Ed said as he paced across the room. He loved his little brother…he does. Al would adopt every animal that he came cross if he could.

"I'm not going to keep her on the road with us. I am planning to ask Winry watch her for us while we are away."

"What make you think that she would say yes? She is busy too!"

"….."

"Alphonse…."

"I kind of asked her already."

That was kind of fast.

"What did she say?"

"Yes."

"How are you going to get her there?"

His brother gave him a sheepish look.

"Al…."

"Well, I talked to a merchant who is heading that way and he promise to drop her off."

He stopped in tracks and stared at his brother. Al was busy stroking the kitten with one hand while holding it with the other. It was kind of cute. It was kind of nice to see his brother this happy too.

"….Soo…please can I keep her?"

Suddenly, his brother was giving him a puppy dog look. Even as a suit of armor, he still looked liked a giant puppy dog! The cat opened his eyes and was giving him the look! They were teaming up on him! It wasn't fair!

"Yes! Yes! Yes, you can keep her…OMPH!"

He didn't a chance to finish his sentence when he was eloped into a big bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You are the best big brother ever!"

He grumbled slightly. He wasn't a big sucker.

He wasn't.

He just liked to see his brother happy…that all.

End

A/N: AUish but totally fun to write. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
